


Lost In Your Music

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: What would a day in the park hold for you and your friend Billy?





	Lost In Your Music

It was a typical Saturday for you. The laundry needed to be done, the floors needed to be swept and vacuumed, and to be honest you were just downright tired. You wanted to go out but there was no time. So many chores, so little time.

You gave up on the notion of doing anything right then so you flopped on the couch with your favorite show. As you were drifting off to sleep in front of the television, your phone buzzed. A smile crept across your face when you saw who messaged you; it was your best friend Billy.

_Hey girl just wanted to see if you were up for lunch in the park._

You paused before responding, trying to come up with the best comeback.

_Only on one condition._

_Yea?_

_Bring the guitar._

_Of course =)_

After sending a few heart emojis, you brushed your hair out and changed into a better outfit. It’d been a while since you saw Billy so you wanted to look your best.

Since it was a beautiful sunny spring day, you decided to walk to the park instead of taking the car. When you neared the park, there was no mistaking the sound of Billy’s guitar. He was sitting under a tall tree in his own little world. He heard you approaching and grinned.

“Hey Y/N long time no see,” he said as he got up to hug you. “I got your favorite flavor of ice cream.”

“Oh thank you! You didn’t have to do that Billy,” you blushed.

He handed you the ice cream and motioned for you to sit beside of him. Pulling the guitar back into his lap, he began to strum softly with no rhyme or reason. He knew you enjoyed his playing, and it soothed you. You watched as his hands moved across the fret board and you sighed in contentment.

He glanced over at you and tilted his head. “You good?”

You looked up into his eyes and said, “Mm yea. I got lost in your music.”

“Not such a bad thing is it?”, he chuckled.

“Nah, never”, you said as you stuffed your mouth with the ice cream.

After he was finished with his guitar, he moved closer to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. The whole thing sent warm shivers down your spine.

“You really are a ladies’ man aren’t you?”, you teased.

“That’s what they say”, he booped you on the nose gently.

He pulled you in for a tight hug and hummed quietly. What more could a girl possibly ask for?


End file.
